Consumer access to media content is central to the growth of the telecommunications industry. Increasingly, consumers demand the ability to view media content on a wide variety of mobile electronics devices. Media content owners frequently desire to control content availability to consumer devices. Licensing arrangements are often used to govern distribution of media content over telecommunication networks. As network capabilities expand, licensing arrangements are impacted by the unique capabilities of mobile devices.